hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Lucarius Pacific Hurricane Season
''Disclaimer: This is not the official East Pacific and as such is not based on it and should be treated as such. This is supposed to be essentially a recreation of it. '' The 2019 Lucarius Pacific Cyclone Season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of Tropical Cyclone formation in the Lucarius Pacific Ocean. Seasonal Forecasts Systems Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:670 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2018 till:09/01/2018 color:C1 text:Palkia from:20/02/2018 till:25/02/2018 color:TS text:Pichu from:23/02/2018 till:26/02/2018 color:TS text:Dialga from:12/03/2018 till:14/03/2018 color:TD text:Five from:16/04/2018 till:22/04/2018 color:C2 text:Popplio from:20/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 color:C3 text:Catalina from:24/04/2018 till:27/04/2018 color:TS text:Incineroar from:01/05/2018 till:07/05/2018 color:C1 text:Cece from:05/05/2018 till:08/05/2018 color:TS text:Virizon from:08/05/2018 till:23/05/2018 color:C2 text:Siena from:11/05/2018 till:20/05/2018 color:C5 text:Pia from:24/05/2018 till:25/05/2018 color:TD text:Twelve from:02/06/2018 till:28/06/2018 color:C4 text:Armaldo from:02/07/2018 till:04/07/2018 color:TS text:Mazin from:09/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:TS text:Absol from:19/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:TS text:Skylar Barset:break from:20/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:C4 text:Krookodile from:28/07/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:C5 text:Winton from:31/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:TS text:Mathieu from:01/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:C3 text:Camilla from:07/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C2 text:Jennifer from:12/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:TS text:Gregory from:13/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:C4 text:Astraia from:16/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TD text:Twenty Four from:23/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C3 text:Yash from:26/08/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:C5 text:Verene from:03/09/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Alida from:18/09/2018 till:24/09/2018 color:C2 text:Tryphon from:25/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:TD text:Twenty Nine from:01/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C5 text:Ira from:07/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C1 text:Chris from:08/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:C5 text:Catria Barset:break from:29/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:C1 text:Giedrius from:01/11/2018 till:05/11/2018 color:C1 text:Superbia from:04/12/2018 till:04/12/2018 color:TS text:Isaac bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Subtropical Cyclone Palkia Main Article: Cyclone Palkia (2019) Tropical Storm Pichu Tropical Storm Dialga Subtropical Depression Five Tropical Cyclone Popplio Main Article: Cyclone Popplio (2019) Tropical Cyclone Catalina Tropical Storm Incineroar Tropical Cyclone Cece Main Article: Cyclone Cece (2019) Tropical Storm Virizon Tropical Cyclone Siena Main Article: Cyclone Siena (2019) Tropical Cyclone Pia Main Article: Cyclone Pia '' '''Tropical Depression Twelve' Tropical Cyclone Armaldo Main Article: Cyclone Armaldo '' '''Subtropical Storm Mazin' Main Article: Subtropical Storm Mazin '' '''Tropical Storm Absol' Tropical Storm Skylar Tropical Cyclone Krookodile Main Article: Cyclone Krookodile (2019) Tropical Cyclone Winston Main Article: Cyclone Winston '' '''Tropical Storm Mathieu' Tropical Cyclone Camilla Tropical Cyclone Jennifer Main Article: Cyclone Jennifer (2019) Tropical Storm Gregory Tropical Cyclone Astraia Main Article: Cyclone Astraia (2019) Tropical Depression Twenty Four Tropical Cyclone Yash Main Article: Cyclone Yash (2019) Tropical Cyclone Verene Main Article: Cyclone Verene (2019) '' '''Tropical Storm Alida' Main Article: Tropical Storm Alida (2019) '' ''See Also: 2019 Mexico Floods '' '''Tropical Cyclone Tryphon ' Main Article: Cyclone Tryphon (2019) '' ''See Also: 2019 Mexico Floods '' '''Tropical Depression Twenty Nine' Main Article: Tropical Depression Twenty Nine (2019) '' ''See Also: 2019 Mexico Floods '' '''Tropical Cyclone Ira' Main Article: Cyclone Ira Tropical Cyclone Chris Tropical Cyclone Catria Tropical Cyclone Giedrius Tropical Cyclone Superbia Tropical Storm Isaac Other Systems A frontal system deteriorated over the Western United States on March 10. It was classified as ''Invest L93P ''and tracked for a few days for potential development of Tropical or Subtropical Cyclogenesis in the Northeastern Lucarius Pacific. The invest did attain gale force winds despite only maintaining a loosely held circulation and moderate convection. It was accompanied by a a closed low pressure area for 3-6 hours. Shortly thereafter; the cyclone became attached to a frontal system on March 14, the same one that absorbed Subtropical Depression Four 2 days earlier. On May 28, the remnants of Tropical Storm Bob were tracked for regeneration over the California Peninsula. The remnants split into two areas of convection, the first would develop into Cyclone Armaldo in the next week or so. The second of which resurfaced over the California Peninsula. Interaction with the dominant area of convection caused weakening of convective activity and moved it North. A circulation appeared on June 2 despite this despite not attaining gale force winds. The next day, the convection was sheared away and the loosely held circulation was last identified over Southern Arizona on June 3. An extratropical cyclone crossed the International Date line on June 30. The cyclone deteriorated and branched off in two. The first and dominant of which that came from the frontal boundary developed into Subtropical Storm Mazin on July 2. The second ended up moving northeast. It was not designated as an Invest for potential development. Despite this, the cyclone gained 35 mph winds and a loosely held circulation associated with convection(despite being minimal)and a closed Low Pressure area on July 1. It peaked around 35 mph and 1012 mbar before moving over Alaska and transitioning into a frontal system on July 3. Storm Names Names are given to storms that reach 1-minute sustained winds of 40 mph or higher. Names are used based on a constantly running list of 100 total names. Names listed here may be different from those used before August 2018 due to a replacement of all names that correspond to those of Pokemon. * Est (29) * Allah (30) * Gert (31) * Reggie (32) * Catalina (33) * York (34) * Cece (35) * Morrison (36) * Siena (37) * Pia (38) * Ryuji (39) * Mazin (40) * Ains (41) * Skylar (42) * Kodoka (43) * Whitney (44) * Mathieu (45) * Camilla (46) * Jennifer (47) * Gregory (48) * Astraia (49) * Yash (50) * Verene (51) * Alida (52) * Tryphon (53) * Ira (54) * Chris (55) * Catria (56) * Giedrius (57) * Superbia (58) * Isaac (59) Season Effects Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:Lucarius Category:Cyclones Category:2019 Pacific hurricane season